


sweet-tongued

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline tastes completely unfamiliar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet-tongued

Marceline tastes completely unfamiliar, nothing like sugar or if sugar had a polar opposite so utterly different from it that it couldn’t be comprehended by the sweet-tongued, then maybe that’s what she is; like mystery-flavored things that come in pale wrappers swathed in question marks or other unreadable signs.

Princess Bubblegum observes the way long black hair falls over Marceline’s shoulder, spilling down over her clavicle like a river of bitter licorice as she sits hunched over her scarlet axe bass, long slender fingers plucking at the strings with this gentle and experimental quickness that probably took a thousand years to perfect.

Marceline, she says, and when the vampire queen looks up with her usual surly and devil-inspired wry grin, Bubblegum leans in and presses their lips together, and she decides that Marceline tastes sharp and tart and bitter and deep. It’s definitely not sweet but it’s not bad either.

Marceline doesn’t mind it, kisses her back, the song of her guitar reverberating through the empty room, and when she pulls away all she manages is a chuckle and a bemused What the heck, Bonnie?

Bubblegum laughs too, reaches over to place her hand atop Marceline’s, invites her to decide what sweet-tongue tastes like too.


End file.
